Just the Once
by hoproman
Summary: Couldn't write this one down fast enough. My thoughts on the "Just the Once" statement. Need I say anything more?


"Just the Once" - By [Hoproman][1]   
Rated PG-13 | 15KB | Archived 03.19.00  
Spoilers: Yes, S1 and "Mind the Baby" from S2.  
Summary: Couldn't write this one down fast enough. My thoughts on the "Just the Once" statement. Need I say anything more? Takes place during the "Mind the Baby" episode. Comments and feedback are welcome.  
  
Disclaimers: Farscape belongs to Jim Henson Productions & The Sci-Fi Channel, etc. I've checked the characters out of the Farscape library. Don't worry I'll return them on time.  
  
Archiving: Yes. If you want it, it's yours - just keep my name and e-mail address with it. And if you'd let me know where it is, I'd like to visit. :-))

* * *

D'Argo says, "My coma was more entertaining."

John says, "It's a kids game."

John sees Aeryn walking into the room. He thinks, "Well it's showtime."

John says, "Aeryn. Good hunting?" He gets up and walks over to her.

D'Argo stands up and says, "Should we give you a hand?"

Aeryn replies, "No need."

John says, "No, it's no problem."

Aeryn curtly says, "What did I say? I don't need any help."

John thinks, "Uh oh, she's in one of those bull-headed moods. Here goes nothing..."

John says, "You know what? I think you do." John grabs her arm to stop her from leaving. Aeryn turns to face him. He thinks, "Damnit Aeryn. What the hell is going on here?"

D'Argo concurs, "I'm certain you do."

Aeryn thinks, "Oh dren. Great. This is not the time for this discussion." Aeryn says, "This is ridiculous," and turns to leave.

John grabs her arm again and thinks, "First bait the hook." He says, "I have a question. How many times have we saved each others' lives?"

What? Aeryn replies, "I've lost count."

John says, "Safe to say it's more than once?"

Aeryn says, "Sure."

Okay she took the bait. Now reel her in. John says, "Right. And how many times have you and I been close?"

D'Argo raises his eyebrows at that question. He thinks, "Where is Crichton going with this?"

Close? Does he mean what I think he means? Aeryn relives a vivid memory in her mind...

***** Approximately Three Weeks Ago Aboard Moya *****

Moya is still hiding from the Command Carrier in the asteroid field with nearly all her systems shut down to avoid producing any noticeable energy signatures. Just a couple of arns ago John, Zhaan, and D'Argo returned from the "Botany Asteroid" and their encounter with M'Lee and the botanist Br'nee.

John and Aeryn are huddling together on the terrace trying to keep warm. Aeryn's talking, "Talyn is so amazing John. An unbelievable synchronicity of living tissue and PeaceKeeper technology..."

John quickly gets lost in the PeaceKeeper technical jargon that Aeryn's using. He thinks, "Man look at Aeryn. She's positively glowing, radiant even. She's so proud that you'd think she is Talyn's mother." John snuggles in a little closer to Aeryn, just to keep warm he tells himself.

Aeryn continues, "... and John he's so smart. He catches on very quickly..."

John thinks, "She's never looked more beautiful to my eyes. It's good to know what kind of a mom she'd be. Someday Aeryn and I should... jeez John you *are* in love with her." John reaches up with his right hand and rubs Aeryn's back gently.

He says, "You'll have to give me the guided tour so I can see him for myself."

Aeryn turns around so she can see John's face. He's smiling. He's also looking and sounding more like his old self. She thinks, "I'm glad he's recovering from the effects of the Aurora chair." Aeryn touches his cheek and looks into John's eyes for a moment surprised at the depth and intensity of emotion in there. I'm gazing into his soul. Aeryn sees a blazing brightness in there that temporarily blinds her.

She's thinking. When we were stuck together in The Flax, we thought we were going to die. We almost... but didn't. Afterwards we told ourselves it was too much oxygen, just the heat of the moment, an adrenaline rush. That certainly was not the way I want it to happen.

Then later we were trapped on the false Earth. We thought we were going to die again. We kissed and almost *did*, again. But then we just wound up holding and comforting each other as we fell to sleep. It would have been sad, hopeless, no pathetic under those circumstances. Once again not the way I want it to happen. When did I decide that it is simply a question of *when* not *if* I want it to happen? Doesn't matter. You do want it to happen don't you? Yes.

"Aeryn? Lost you there for a minute... what were yo..." John stops talking as Aeryn passionately kisses him until his toes curl. John's thinking, "Oh man, oh man, oh man does this woman know how to kiss..."

Breaking the kiss Aeryn says, "You had a question?"

John shakes his head 'Nope'. Completely forgot what it was.

Aeryn gets up, grabs John's hand and pulls him up with her. She says, "Come on." Still holding his hand she walks out of the terrace pulling John behind her.

"Aeryn where are we going?"

"My quarters."

Why are we going to her quarters? John says, "Your quarters. Your quarters are as cold as the rest of Moya. What's so special about your quarters."

Hasn't he figured this out yet? Let's have some fun with this. She says, "My bed."

"You tired? You going to sleep?"

Aeryn stops and turns around to face John. She gives John a coy look. She steps in to close the distance between them. She kisses John again. There that convinced him. She grabs his hand and continues on the way to her quarters pulling him behind her.

Is she serious about this? I mean I want to... but does she? He says, "Um, uh, Aeryn? You sure about this?"

Aeryn just pulls harder on his hand. She grins as she hears John say, "Woo hoo."

***** Back to the Present *****

Aeryn looks at D'Argo and thinks, "How can you ask me that in front of D'Argo." Aeryn then turns to look back at John. Aeryn softly says, "Just the once," massively embarrassed at admitting this in front of D'Argo.

John stammers, "No, uh, no, no, not, not that kind of close." His turn to be mightily embarrassed.

Aeryn more loudly says, "Oh, um, friend close?"

John says, "Yes," with relief and glances over at D'Argo.

Aeryn says, "Um, mm, uh, um, more than once."

Well I've got you trapped now. John says, "Yeah, right, well whatever our relationship is... we should be in a place where we can trust one another... I think you're holding something back. Look me in the eye. Look me in the eye. Tell me that I'm wrong."

Aeryn turns and walks back into the room. She stands with her back to John.

John laughs sarcastically.

Aeryn says, "You're not gonna like what I have to say." How can I tell John? He won't understand. I made the deal to save him and D'Argo, I had no choice. And if I go with Crais I may be able to save Talyn as well. How can I break the news to John that I'm going with Crais and Talyn? How can I tell John that I'm leaving..."

***** Later that Day in Pilot's Chamber *****

Aeryn and John are sitting on the floor in front of Pilot. Aeryn leans back against John. John plays with Aeryn's ponytail. Aeryn contemplates the events of the past day or two.

Aeryn dejectedly says, "I failed."

John says, "Nu-uh, you did everything you could."

"In other words I failed."

Pilot says, "Officer Sun. Talyn told Moya he was choosing Crais of his own volition."

John says, "Yeah for what that's worth."

Pilot says, "He'll contact her from time to time and let her know he's okay."

John says, "Well they say they'll call home Pilot. Once a week. They never do."

Aeryn says, "Talyn will be all right won't he?" She leans back into John and he wraps his arms around her.

John says, "Well... he's young. And he's gonna make mistakes. But he'll learn. And if Crais ever mistreats him he'll bounce him."

Aeryn says, "Maybe Crais won't mistreat him. He could've killed me you know. He could've killed all of us. And he didn't."

John says, "Yeah. Maybe he just needed to save the energy for starburst."

Aeryn says, "Or maybe he's changed."

Crais? Changed? Him? John guffaws, "Heh."

Aeryn continues, "Well you do believe people can change - don't you John?"

John chuckles, "He he."

Aeryn replies, "Well?"

"Well uh you have, hmm."

Aeryn replies, "Hmm."

"I have. Hmm."

Aeryn responds, "Hmm."

John says, "But Crais?"

They sit in silence for a moment.

Pilot breaks the silence and says, "Officer Sun. Commander Crichton. Moya tells me to thank you for your concern for Talyn. She also thanks you for your friendship."

Aeryn looks at John with a tear in her eyes. John nods in silent agreement. She looks up at Pilot and says, "Pilot. Tell Moya that we thank her for her friendship to us."

John whispers in Aeryn's ear, "Good job. I'm proud of you."

Aeryn turns to look at John a small smile crossing her face.

John is thinking. I really am proud of Aeryn and I'm happy for her. When I first met her I suspected there was a lot more to her than meets the eye. And now I know I was right. I can't deny it to myself. I am happy. I don't know what kind of relationship Aeryn and I have, and I don't care. I am truly happy just to be sitting here with her.

John and Aeryn sit talking and enjoying each other's company and closeness for the next half an arn.

Making a decision Aeryn says, "John?"

"Aeryn?"

Aeryn says, "I'm tired."

John volunteers, "I'll walk you to your quarters."

John and Aeryn get up and both say, "Good night Pilot. Good night Moya." They walk down to Aeryn's quarters holding hands.

As they reach the door to her quarters Aeryn says, "John?"

John replies, "Hmm?"

You know you want to. Go on say it. She says, "Let's change that to 'more than once'. I don't want to be alone tonight."

Hoping but not quite sure what Aeryn means John says, "You want me to stay? Thought you were tired."

She gently pokes John in the chest and says, "I'm not *that* tired. I want to be close with you tonight and I don't mean *friend* close." She grins.

John thinks, "God I love her smile...."

**Finis**

********************

You are invited to send comments and/or feedback to the author at: [the_hopeful_romantic@yahoo.com][1].

Hope you enjoyed the ride :-))

  
  


   [1]: mailto:the_hopeful_romantic@yahoo.com



End file.
